toshiko_smackdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack and Spooks/Gameplay
Jack and Spooks are the only characters that function as one. However, as usual, Jack Lantern does most of the work. They are actually very different in terms of playstyle than they are in their home game. While Jack is quick and agile in his home title, he is now slow and "oafish" here. The change in movement speed and agility may seem drastic, but it contributes to his clumsy personality. Jack's fastest attacks are his Red Button attacks, which control his scythe. One of his biggest flaws is, due to his clumsy and bumbling nature, most of Jack's attacks have a rather long recovery time if they miss. If you miss an attack, be prepared to run like there's no tomorrow. Because of his gangly limbs, his melee attacks have a deceptively long range. Movelist Red Button (Basic) *Scythe Slash ®: Jack slashes forward with his reaper scythe. He can do this three time for a three-hit combo, and the third hit forces opponents into a lift state. *Scythe-A-Rang (<---> + R): Jack throws his scythe forward, only for it to return like a boomerang. Once he throws the scythe, he is immobile until it returns. However, it doesn't take too long to return, as the scythe doesn't travel very far. As expected, the scythe can also damage opponents on its return trip. *Scythe Wheel (Up + R): Jack spins the scythe vertically above his head, hitting any opponent directly above or in front of Jack. This attack is good for combos and as an anti-air move. This attack will actually lift the opponent higher into the air, allowing it to be comboed into Overhead Spirit Slam. *Scythe Sash Spin (Down + R): Jack attaches his scythe to his Spirit Sash and spins around. This is a good crowd-control attack due to its very large range and good damage output. However, it is has a lengthy start-up and if Jack fails to hit anyone, he becomes dazed for a moment. Yellow Button (Strong) *Crossbone (Y): Jack fires his Crossbone forward. The bones only cause opponents to flinch, allowing it to easily set-up combos. *Spirit Sash (<---> + Y): Jack tosses the Spirit Sash forward, reeling in whoever it hits. Similar to Klio's Dark Zone Whip, the Spirit Sash holds opponents in place for one second, making it a good combo starter. *Overhead Spirit Slam (Up + Y): Jack tosses the Spirit Sash straight up at a 90 degree angle. Upon wrangling a victim, Jack slams them down in front of him. *Hat Counter (Down + Y): Jack holds his hat in front of him for 3 seconds, absorbing all projectiles and converting them into TO's for his meter. Green (Unique) *Ghastly Breath (G): Jack removes his head and releases a cloud of green ectoplasm from his mouth. Anyone who gets caught in this cloud temporarily becomes poisoned. *Linebacker Charge (<---> + G): Jack takes off his head, puts it under his arm, puts out his hand, and performs his trademark, football-inspired charge attack. Due to Jack's slow speed, this is also an excellent mobility option for closing the distance. Jack charges forward and will plow through anyone in his way. Holding the Green Button will make Jack charge farther. This recovery on this move is lengthy, so be warned. *Head FORE!!! (Up + G): Jack sets his head on the ground and uses his scythe to hit it into the air like a golfball. Upon hitting an opponent, the head will latch onto an opponent, dealing continuous damage for 5 seconds. During this time, Jack's body can be controlled seperately, allowing Jack to do multiple things at once. *Head Curling (Down + G): Jack sets his head on the ground and uses his scythe to hit it across the floor like a curling stone. The sliding head will plow through all opponents, forcing them into a lift reaction. During this time, Jack's body can be controlled seperately, allowing Jack to do multiple things at once. Throws (Right Control Stick) *Paranormal Punch (Right Stick Side): Jack steps aside as Spooks punches the opponent away. *Touchdown! (Right Stick Up): Jack throws the opponent up before Spooks slams them to the ground. *So Long, Sammy! (Right Stick Down): Jack stands on the opponent before stomping on their face. Smack Attack (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *'Rune of Samhain:' Jack gains the power of the Rune of Samhain, completely changing his moveset. Bread-n-Butter Combos *Spirit Sash + Scythe Slash x3 *Head Curling + Scythe Wheel + Overhead Spirit Slam *Scythe Wheel + Head FORE!!! + Overhead Spirit Slam *Scythe Slash x3 + Scythe Wheel Category:Character Gameplay Category:Jack the Reaper